cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aredan Government
=Current Government= =History= Basic The Aredan government would originally be created on April 15, 2009 with Reziun Kilthane becoming Dictator, Theadric Yest becoming head of ATEC, and Zenizen Trist becoming the High General. Other various small roles would also be assigned to some of the original Reform Council on what was Gentruse Island (Now the home of Aredan.) Reziun would lead the nation for approximately 15 days, in which High General Zenizen would take over after that. The sudden change in powers would be due to the Invasion of Zathos from April 30-May 1, 2009. One of the immediate reactions of the Anarchy caused by the attacks would cause many of the politicians to get together and have a Convention to create a more stable Federal Government. Convention During the Convention from May 2, 2009 to May 5, 2009 many things would be discussed any many arguments and agreements would be heard. The first act of the Convention was to declare Zenizen Dictator of Aredan until an official Head of Aredan could be established. With the convention being held in the city of Trinidad, out of the way from both Zathos and Narcia, which were well known targets to enemies of Aredan the rest of the discussions would occur in privacy there. Throughout conversations the following positions would be declared. Important Positions President- The President is an elected offical that is responsible for making sure all Cabinet officials are using their full potential to provide the people of Aredan with the environment to succeed as a prosperous nation. The position of President shall be rotated and voted on every Year by the people of Aredan and may be elected 4 terms in total. Vice President- The Vice President will hold the position directly under the President, if the President is unreachable, killed, or terminated for any reason the Vice President will take over as position of the President. The Vice President is also in charge of Council Meetings, and is considered High Chairman of the Council. The Vice President is decided by Presidential Candidates as long as they meet the required necessities for the position of Vice President and may be elected 4 terms in total. Chairman- The Chairman is considered the head of the Council unless the Vice President is present during the session. The Chairman is elected by the council every year after elections, and may be elected indefintely. The Chairman is also responsible for making sure the Council is running correctly as well as keeping the President and Vice President in check. High Marshall- The High Marshall will be considered the highest appointed Judge within the nation. while the High Marshall will sit on the Grand Court with 4 other officials, the High Marshall will conduct all court cases according to the policies for Court Policies. The High Marshall is elected by the President with consent of Council and will hold a term until retirement. High Commander- The High Commander is in charge of all military branches and actions except those made by ATEC. The High Commander is usually elected by Council one month after yearly elections. There will be a Commander Board which will consist of the 5 most qualified Military Leaders throughout the Aredan Military. The High Commanders position will be open every year, however a candidate may be elected for indefinite terms. High Minister- The High Minister is considered the head of Religious affairs for Aredan. As the High Minister they must meet the requirements in order to run for the positon. The High Minister must make sure all Federal officals and all policies do not violate Biblical Law. The High Minister could be considered a fourth branch from the traditional government (executive, legislative, and judicial) in that it can challenge any laws, or rulings that he may feel violate the laws stated by the Aredan Constitution or the Bible. The High Minister is elected every year by voters and may run for a total of 8 terms. ATEC Chancellor- The ATEC Chancellor is considered the President of Aredan:TE, while the ATEC Chancellor is elected by the people, may hold up to 4 terms, and considered directly under the President, he is answerable to all executive, legislative, judicial, and religious branche officials higher than him. Constitution To be updated =Executive Branch= The Executive Branch will consist of the President, Vice President and the cabinet chosen by the President. Current Cabinet Wessen Smithep As Wessen Smithep is declared the first President he will have enabled the following cabinet positions: *'Finance Minister'-The Financial Minister is in charge of overseeing the finances of Aredan, gives reports to the President and the Council. Also responsible for Foreign Aid deals as well as building a war chest for both Aredan and ATEC *'High Chancellor'- The High Chancellor is in charge of meeting with the ATEC chancellor as well as the district chancellors in order to get an aspect of what is going on in the major area's of Aredan, He is also the direct advisor to the President on how the districts and ATEC are doing. *'High Ambassador'- The High Ambassador is in charge of all diplomatic relations, both in Aredan and ATEC. Also they are in charge of writing the official declarations of war, allegiances to alliances and any treaty or surrender terms. *'Economic Minister'- The Economic Minister is responsible for accepting, denying or canceling any trades within Aredan and ATEC. Also they are responsible of watching the economy within Aredan and to warn or prevent economic slumps. *'Homeland Minister'- The Homeland Minister deals mainly with buying and selling land and infrastructure, also they are responsible for making sure all buildings are up to required code as well as making codes that allow for safer structures. The Homeland Minister is also involved in helping to build defensive structures to keep Aredan safe. =Legislative Branch= The Legislative Branch is primarily responsible for creating new laws for the people of Aredan, while The President and their Cabinet may request laws and write some up the Legislative Branch is allowed to veto them and either re-write them or dispose of the law altogether. The Legislative Branch currently consists of the Council which is three representatives from each district, from these representatives they will vote on one councilman to take the position of Chairman, meanwhile the Vice President takes the position of High Chairman. The Council usually will meet once a month to discuss ongoing issues, but there can be emergency meetings called whenever deemed necessary by the High Chairman or Chairman. =Judicial Branch= =Religious Branch= =Military Branch= Category:Aredan